Danso Fowl And The Drill
by Osine
Summary: Artemis has been obsessed with finding the a superhuman drill, but is he really Artemis. His younger brother Danso (OC) has to find out. Plus Danso finds love, will he give in to puberty or will he defeat it and the drill once and for all. I have rewritten chapters 1 and 2 please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to review all my chapter and fill in the time lapses.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, It belongs to Eoin Colfer

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Fowl Manor**

Danso's POV

The Internet, the home of all information. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. I am Danso Fowl, brother of the boy genius Artemis Fowl II.

**Last Week**

'Hey, Artemis' I said. 'What's that'? I was in Artemis study when I saw a weird looking device on his laptop screen. It was tagged **DANGEROUS**. I looked around and saw Artemis wasn't even there. 'It wouldn't hurt if I read it' I muttered as I sat down in Artemis chair looking at the article on his laptop's. It read '_A Drill with a power laser had just been found. It has been named the SUPERDRILL 500Z by Artemis Fowl. It's rumored that it has enough power to drill holes around the earth's core.'_ I stopped reading out of shock,' Enough power to drill around the earth's core' I said. 'That's near Haven City, I have to stop this'.

**Present day**

'Juliet, Prepare the plane.' I said to the blonde bodyguard who stood next to me. 'Everything must be perfect for my trip to the United Kingdom.' I told Diane, one of the maids. I picked up my phone and called Zito Giovanni. I told him I will be visiting today but did not reveal the reason for my visit.

**Haven City**

**Artemis POV**

I walked into the Fairy Council and requested a meeting about the drill, because I knew that they were not taking the threat seriously. I was greeted by some old friends. 'ARTEMIS' Holly screamed and pulled me into bone crushing hug.

**Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I do not own Artemis Fowl, It belongs Eoin Colfer

Ages in this chapter

Artemis- 19

Danso- 14

Juliet- 14

Giovanni Zito- 50

Chapter 2: Giovanni Zito Part 1

**Inside Zito's Tent**

**Zito POV**

'Sir, Artemis Fowl has made a $100,000,000 bid for the Superdrill 500Z.' Said my P.A . 'Prepare to make a counter bid of $200,000,000, we will not lose this auction to the Fowl boy.' Then P.A mumbled something I couldn't hear.

**The Fowl Jet**

**Danso POV**

'Our journey will be sidetracked Juliet' I said. Turning to look at her beautiful face. 'No, No, I will defeat puberty like my brother did'. 'My sensors indicate Zito Giovanni is up ahead' Juliet said. 'Land were his 'copter landed' I said, preparing my mind for Zito's cunning character.

**Juliet**** POV**

I couldn't help but feel sad when he left. He had a dominating presence of a Fowl, He's

the kind of guy I would like to date.

**Flashback**

'Brother', I said 'Do you think it's wrong to love your superior' He turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow 'You're in love with Artemis'? He asked. 'No Artemis is waaaaaaayyyy to old for me' I said as a matter of fact. Then who is it ? Myles..., Beckett... no way don't tell me it's Danso. Butler said. I nodded. Then he said 'Danso Harrison Fowl, the Fowl of mystery they call him no one knows where he came from, They say he just appeared in the Fowl manor. I not totally sure that even Mrs. Angeline Fowl knows where he comes from' He paused to catch he's breath. 'Juliet I don't know Danso true nature so I advice to be nothing else but a bodyguard to him.' 'Ok, 'Domovoi' I added with a whisper.

I was snapped out of those thoughts , when I heard a noise. Two heavily armed bodyguards were approaching Danso. 'Oh great' I muttered out loud as I ran to confront the guards

**Tell me what you think about the edited chapter 2**

**Adios**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I do not own Artemis Fowl, It belongs Eoin Colfer

Ages in this chapter

Artemis- 15

Danso- 14

Juilet- 14

Giovanni Zito- 50

Holly- 32 (Because fairies bodies dont age as fast as ours)

Chapter 3: Giovanni Zito Part 2

Zito POV

What's that ruckus I thought. As I walked outside. I saw Artemis younger brother and his bodyguards trashing around with my guards. STOP! I yelled and everyone turned to face me. Guard you're dissmissed I said to Trevor the african american with a trimmed goatee. Giovanni Zito what a pleasure to meet you said Artemis little brother. Um sorry I forgot your- It's Danso he said quickly cutting me off. May we discuss inside. Sure he said but my bodyguard remains with me.

Danso POV

Now let's get to business Zito said You have an hour I said tapping a special recording device. As you know he started the i have been planning to auction for the Superlaser beam. I will use it to drill to the earth's core create the world's faster train that can get to any country in minutes. At least that what they think I will create a volcanic eruption that will wipe out all my rivals and that includes your brother Artemis So that's his plan, I gotta warn Artemis. If only I knew Where he is.  
HAVEN CITY

Holly POV

Mulch Diggums former criminal mastermind turned good was carrying heavy packages of the newest model of foaly's Neutrino Gun. Hello Holly said a voice. I looked behind me and my heart nearly leaped out of my mouth...

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Artemis Fowl, It Belongs To Eoin Colfer

Ages in this chapter

Artemis- 15

Danso- 14

Juilet- 14

Holly- 32 (Because fairies bodies don't age as fast as ours)

Chapter 4: Captured

Danso POV

She looked at me like she knew me which could not be the case because I'd just met her. She was one of Artemis' fairy friends.

FLASHBACK

Captain Holly Short

Classification: Elf. First and only Female in Recon

Weapon Of Choice: Neutrino 3000

Location: Haven City

'Intriguing' I said. This could be my only lead on Artemis so I better follow it.

END OF FLASHBACK 

'Artemis' She screamed, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. 'Juliet' I said quickly. My bodyguard quick wedge herself in between us forcefully separating us.

Take more step and you will be fairy soup. Holly was taken aback, what happened to the Artemis she knew and love. Then she quick concluded that he was an impostor. 'Don't move' She said holding her Neutrino 3000 to Danso chest. Before Holly could prod Danso in the chest Juliet kick her in the stomach sending her flying. She asked if I was okay and I nodded the briskly walked to unconscious elf and tied her arms and legs together. I nodded at Juliet who lifted Holly onto her shoulder. The two walked leaving not a trace that they had been here.

Good you're awake I said as Holly shook her head groggily. They were sitting in exactly the same prison Artemis used to detain her three years ago. It brought back bad memories. 'Who are you?' And what are you doing in the Fowl- 'Silence the judge speaks' I mused. 'Now' I said seriously tell me what you did to Artemis. Holly raised her bleeding face and said one word 'HEAL'! Her facial injuries and her broken bones began healing, then she said Artemis is in the fairy council, they just approved of this plan to purchase the drill.

Then she asked 'Who are you'. 'I am Danso Fowl' came the short and unsatisfactory answer. You will take me Artemis, then you are free to go.

THE NEXT DAY

We went to the Metropolitan Museum to get a stolen artifact, When they hit me, Three ninjas one from above and two by my sides. The last thing I heard was Juliet screaming.

**There it is chapter 4. A special thank you to arty97, thanks for the tips. I'll also say thank you to LianneJennifer.**

**Adios**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and company do not it belongs to Eoin Colfer

Ages in this chapter

Artemis- 15

Danso- 14

Juliet- 14

Holly- 32 (Because fairies bodies don't age as fast as ours

Chapter 5: Into The Past

Flashback

'Wow this museum is gigantic' Juliet said looking around. No time for marveling I said to myself. We need to get the artifact and get out of here then I heard some noise I look up and didn't see anyone. I slowed my pace and walked behind Juliet. Then I felt a sharp searing pain from my elbow.

Flashback Over.

I woke up banging my head on top bunk. I examined my surroundings and concluded I was in a ship's prison deck. I look at the television and saw some extraordinary news.

Zito Giovanni had just made a bid for the drill at $200,000,000. I shook my head, wondering were Artemis was.

Flashback

'WWAAAHHHH!' A baby cried. Miss. Regina Dard had delivered her baby for Mr. Fowl all in a contract so her fiance wouldn't be fired. She look up and discovered her baby wasn't even there. The last thing she saw was Mr. Fowl carrying in blue bundle which seemed hold a baby. 'FOWL' she yelled. I will get you for this. Her auburn hair made her look like she was literally on fire. The she cooed 'don't worry Danso mommy will find you and bring you back home'

Flashback Over.

Then Mrs. Giovanni walked past the prison cell surprised to see someone her who are you she said...

**That Danso mysterious history. Who Mrs. Giovanni don't there obviously a hunch. You'll be surprised who Danso's mom is.**

**Pls Review**

**Adios **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and company do not it belongs to Eoin Colfer

Ages in this chapter

Artemis- 15

Danso- 14

Juliet- 14

**Chapter 6: Danso's Mom**

**Danso's POV**

Mrs. Giovanni looked at Danso, scrutinizing him. Then she finally spoke. 'Who are you' she said although she already knew the answer. I looked up, knowing I'm worth a lot of money I lied. 'German Green' I said looking as innocent as possible. She picked up her cellphone and said some rushed words I couldn't hear. Then another woman walked through the door. I gasped when I looked at her. She had fiery red, a scar just above her upper lip. She had my face and my eyes. I almost... almost mistook her for my mother.

**HAVEN CITY**

**Artemis POV**

'It's agreed.' The fairy council finally said. I walked out of the boardroom and called Butler. 'Time to go ?' He asked. I nodded walked into the fairy shuttle. Ready to counter Zito's bid.

**PRISON, ZITO'S SHIP.**

**Danso's POV**

The red haired lady stared at me, I looked at her face and recognized that expression. 'Well' I said, 'Quit staring it's weird.' Then she did something even Artemis wouldn't have expected. She snatched the keys from the wall opened my cage (yes, cage) and hugged me so tight I turned purple. Then she spoke. 'Danso, Danso, my son' (my son I thought)

Said happily. I pushed her away and said 'My mother is at the manor and never in in your very disgustingly short life call me your son'.

**FOWL MANOR**

**Artemis POV**

I walked through the front door to see a very frantic Juliet pacing. 'Juliet' I said 'where's Danso' 'He's gone' she said sadly 'Zito Giovanni kidnapped him.'

**That's Chapter 6. I have a poll on opal koboi please tell me your opinions.**

**Adios**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, It belongs to Eoin Colfer**

**Time to bring you up to speed on some things. Mrs. Giovanni is Zito's sister in law whose sister Michelle Giovanni is The wife of Zito. Michelle ****Giovanni**** is the woman who opened Danso's cage. She is his mother. Zito is cyber meeting with the President of Ireland Rico Franc on his bid for the drill. Rico is Opal Koboi in ****disguise****. He is not going to appear in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Escape, The Only Option I Have**

Fowl Manor, Ireland

**Artemis POV**

I stared at Juliet in disbelief. How could she have let Danso be captured. I looked around and saw Juliet searching the Internet for traces of Danso.

Zito's Ship

**Mrs. Giovanni POV**

Mrs. Giovanni looked as Danso in disbelief as he insulted her sister. His words were harsh and she didn't know why her sister didn't slap him. His vocabulary was so advanced she occasionally had to ask the dictionary app on her phone for the meaning of some words he said. 'Michelle' She finally said, the boy is rude and we should do away with him. 'No' Michelle said his my son, I will not just throw down the drain.

**Danso's POV**

With those two distracted I can make my escape, I thought. I slipped right past them climbed up to the top deck of the ship and saw what I wasn't expecting...

**Juliet's POV**

When I saw him on the top deck, my heart skipped a beat. He looked as handsome as he was before the kidnap. I flew the helicopter closer and jumped down to meet him. I ran to him and hugged him as tightly as I could.

**Danso's POV**

When she hugged me, I felt like I was the luckiest boy on Earth. No I thought firmly. I'm will defeat puberty, I will not give in. I caught Artemis eye and him smirked. Wait,backup Artemis. What he doing here. Then I heard him 'Well,I never thought a Fowl could love' Zito remarked.

**Artemis POV**

Everything was going smoothly until him arrived. Danso and Juliet were having a little touchy love scene the Zito Giovanni arrived. Then I found my talking with Zito. 'Zito, my brother doesn't love Juliet' I said she's just his bodyguard. 'Danso' I said coldly let's go home. Then a red haired woman ran out screaming 'No,You wouldn't take my son away'. Michelle Jane Giovanni, she flinched as I said her full name,never your insignificant life call Danso your mother with that being said we left the Z-Ship 500 with a woman crying on the top deck.

**Danso POV**

Juliet clung to me like she was afraid I will disappear. I almost felt affection for her, I said almost.

**20 minutes later**

We landed at the hangers and I was greeted by some friendly faces there was Mom, Dad, Myles, Beckett and the LEPrecon Captain, Holly Short . I walked into the living and asked for some tea. It will be hard explaining all this to Dad.

**That's Chapter 7. I won't be updating in some time because of school.**

**Adios**


End file.
